A question of terminology
by Darst
Summary: This is a kiriban prize for FoxKid1302 on DA Raph and Leo making up after a fierce arguement... or rather a case of applied rhetorics for Donatello. warning: R/L/R, D/M/D (nothing graphic!)


Yelling. Again. Don had no idea what had gotten them into this this time, but it's been four days of yelling and coldshouldering - Raph did the yelling, Leo the silent treatment, and Don felt it was a point when something should be done about it. Whatever caused this fight between his brothers it should stop.

It obviously went out of hand and beyond their normal fight- and-make up routine. Usually the two would fight, Raph would yell, Leo would hiss and then there would be a sleepless night for Donny - because even if he could sleep through Leo moaning and yelling Raph's name, demanding more, - he hardly could ignore Mikey's whining and wriggling at his side, complaining about "sex-addicted morons that ruined his beauty sleep".

Because no matter how much Mikey complained, halfway through the night the yougster would get so riled up by various sultry sounds from behind the wall he would beg to be taken.

So really, fight-and-make up routine wasn't that bad. It was fun to watch.  
Once Donny even set to measure the volume of their yells. For the record, Leo was was a marvel how Splinter still managed to pretend nothing was happening.

However, this here escalated way past the point when it usually led to noisy make up sex.

Judging by the sound that travelled all the way down to the living room - currently occupied by the resident genius and a toaster he set to repair - Raph was yelling at Leo yet again.

The door banged and the hothead appeared on top of the stairs looking positively steamed.

\- That turtle is impossible! - he barked in exasperation.

\- Improbable, - Don corrected automatically before he realised it.

\- Wut?! - Raph swung to face him, apparently only now aware of Don's presence. Uh-oh. But it was too late to feign living furniture now.

\- The word you're looking for is 'improbable' - Donny corrected calmly without raising his gaze from the toaster in his hands. Met with confused silence, he felt he should elaborate:  
\- Leo exists therefore he is possible. However, the chances of someone like him... like any of us... to exist are nearly non-existent given a chain of totally random coincidences that it took to bring us and mutagen together...The mutation itself is also a one big random, and we are extremely lucky i worked in our favor... So not impossible, but really improbable. I mean, by a large scale, we should not exist.

Don felt a towering presence beside him and spared his brother a glance. Raph's glowing amber eyes were just a foot away from him. When Raph spoke, his voice was low and dangerous.

-Where are you going with this, Donny-boy?

Don made a gesture with a screwdriver in his hand:  
\- Nowhere. I'm just saying, you gotta appreciate odd chances. There are probably several million of Universes out there, where Leo really IS impossible.

Raph's eyes narrowed. It really wasn't his brother's business! Don should stay out of it, not give him a lecture on statistics! He was momentarily torn between hitting his genius in the face and laughing at his naive attempt to solve all their problems with a small chat.  
Like he could say "play nice, children' and all will suddenly get warm and fuzzies.

Finally the red-banded turtle settled for growling:  
\- Screw... your toaster, Don, and stay out of it!

His brother saluted him with a screwdriver, chirped "will do" and pretended to be extremely occupied.

Raph watched him for a few seconds then turned on his heel and walked out and the genius allowed himself a small smile of victory over the toaster recognizing that the retreating steps were more thoughtful than angry.

Score one to love doctor Don?

The olive skinned turtle stopped pretedning that he was working as soon as he heard Raph's door bang. Don raised his head just in time to see Mikey give him thumbs up from the kitchen hallway before running up the stairs. So Mikey approved and went to do his share. The feud had no chances now.

Don had no idea what the fight had been about, but he was pretty sure there will be no sleep for him tonight.

As usual, he was proven right.


End file.
